


Having a seat (Anon Commission)

by thehappierender



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Sweat, musk, small dom big sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27736114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehappierender/pseuds/thehappierender
Summary: It's Steven's 18th birthday, but the poor guy is stuck on clean up with Peridot, who's got a grudge to settle with him.
Relationships: Peridot/Steven Universe
Kudos: 10





	Having a seat (Anon Commission)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever comm, also, I'm taking comms now! It's $1 per 100 words, and extra stuff like extreme fetishes or kinks are $5 more with a free 200 words added on. Comment here or message me on Twitter or Discord for more info. @happier_ender / Happier Ender#0527

*Bang* *Bang*

Steven looked in awe as he saw all of his friends in family shooting off party poppers at him. They all cheered "Happy Birthday Steven!", rushing to hug him. A certain green gem was enjoying a slice of cake, staring in awe of the young man. 

He'd just arrived in town after leaving for almost two years. He'd grown into a non pink version of the form he had when he had shattered Jasper, easily acting as one of the tallest people in the house. The fact that no one had been outside should've clued Steven into the fact that they were planning a surprise party. He hugged his friends and family, walking over to Peridot. Out of all the changes everyone went through, hers was the most drastic. 

The gem looked tired, like this was her first break in a while. She ditched her leotard, only wearing a white sports bra and matching shorts. The most notable thing about her however was how large her butt was. Every time she moved, it jiggled, making Steven uncomfortable. When he went to talk to her, she eyed him up, still eating her cake.

"Hey Peridot! It's been a while, huh?"

"Yes, it has. Glad to see you grew from a clod into...a taller clod."

"And you, grew too? I guess the Steven shirt doesn't fit you anymore."

Peridot chuckled, not realizing what Steven meant.

"Heh, it seems you've noticed how much more powerful I am. Yes, I, the one and only, great and lovable Peridot-"

Steven walked away as she gave a monologue, talking to his friends. Peridot noticed, getting pissed off by the audacity Steven had. She knew exactly how to get back at him, by showing one of the new things she learned in his absence.

-

As the party winded down, everyone left since Steven's gift was the beach house. Only the man himself and Peridot stayed to clean up, much to Steven's dismay. He knew Peri was mad at him for bailing on her speech, so he planned on waiting out her anger.

The two had been cleaning for a while, and they kept running into each other. Peridot had repeatedly slid against Steven's crotch, letting him feel how soft her ass was. Despite a large and noticeable erection, Steven was handling it well, laying on his back while cleaning under his table. A weird thud on the table top caught his attention, making him slide from under.

A large green mass landed on his face. It was Peridot's bare ass, leaving her genitals free for him to see. Steven tried to talk, but it only got muffled by Peri's ass. She shifted so that her vagina was on his mouth, moaning as his warm breath hit her.

Steven's head was smothered under Peri's large ass, being forced to kiss her pussy.

"Now that I know I have your attention, why don't we have some fun?"

Peridot began to undo Steven's pants, feeling his hands on her ass. She rubbed her crotch against his face, making him take in her scent. Steven went limb, lost in Peridot's sweaty musk, opening his mouth to breathe it in. Once his large cock was free, Peri grabbed it with both hands, kissing the tip. She began to lick it, eventually popping the head into her mouth. 

Steven unconsciously licked Peri's cunt as she kept grinding, cumming in his mouth. Peridot bobbed her head up and down as Steven moaned, gagging on her. She forced all of his cock down her throat, making Steven cum instantly.

This seemed to sober Steven up as Peri swallowed all of his load. She smirked as he grabbed her ass again, so she shifted once again so that Steven's tongue was now pressed against her anus. 

"Lick it."

Steven did as commanded, sliding his tongue in and out and all around her asshole, still high on Peridot's scent. Peri stoked Steven's still solid cock, licking it clean. She moved down his body, rubbing his dick against her clit. She bit her lip, sliding it into her vagina. Steven bucked his hips, raising them so that the full length of his dick went inside of Peridot.

"F-Fuck!"

Peridot dug her nails in to Steven's hips, slamming him down with her heavy ass with a meaty *plap*. Steven squeezed Peridot's ass, his hands sinking into the giant mounds. Peridot got more and more aggressive with every bounce, slamming down on Steven. His cock get even harder, growing long enough to hit deep inside Peridot.

The green gem came again, getting creampied by Steven. His cum leaked out of her vagina as she stood up, moving to her knees so that she could suck his dick. Steven moaned and tried to push her away, but he was still high on her scent. Peridot gave a side glance to a clock, seeing that it was only 8:00 pm. She slurped his cock before taking him out of her mouth.

"Hah, happy birthday Steven", she said, stroking his cock. "We've got 4 hours, so let's keep going."

Steven panted like a dog as Peri moved back to sitting on his face.

"Let's go."


End file.
